The present invention is directed to a device for the metered dispensing of flowable multi-component masses by pressing flexible bags containing individual components of the mass by means of a propellant.
Multi-component masses are utlized increasingly in industry and in arts and crafts for bonding, filling, sealing and similar operations. To prevent a premature reaction of the components, individual components must be stored in separate containers until ready to be used.
In a known apparatus, each component is contained within a separate cylindrical cartridge containing a displaceable dispensing piston. Such apparatus is very expensive and results in high production costs. In addition, sealing problems can develop at the dispensing piston particularly when high pressures are used in the dispensing operation. If the piston is not absolutely tightly sealed, contamination of the apparatus for dispensing the material from the separate cartridges may develop.
Further, it is known to package the components in separate flexible bags for effecting sealing as well as lower costs. The material has been pressed out of the bags mechanically, such as by rollers or by a propellant or motive agent acting on the wall of the bag. In DE-AS No. 2 644 780, there is a known device where the bags are arranged in a common chamber and, thus, are exposed to the same pressure of the pressing means. Dispensing of the components can only occur at a specific constant mixture ratio if the viscosity of the components is approximately equal. In the use of multi-component masses, particularly in the construction industry, the viscosity of the individual components is quite different and, further, changes as a function of the ambient temperature. The achievement of a specific mixture ratio cannot be assured when such masses are used in the above device.